This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A prosthetic device can be positioned in an anatomy for various purposes. For example, the anatomy can be damaged or injured such that a prosthetic device can replace a portion of the anatomy. The prosthetic device can be positioned in various portions of the anatomy to replace or augment the natural anatomy.
A prosthetic device can include a portion that can assist in replacing or repairing a portion of a joint. For example, in a human patient or subject, various joints allow bone portions to move and articulate relative to one another. In a hip joint, an acetabulum allows a femoral head to articulate relative to the pelvis. After an injury or disease process, the acetabulum may not properly articulate with a proximal femoral portion. Accordingly, a prosthesis can be used to replace the acetabulum to assist in anatomical or substantially near anatomical motion of the joint.
Generally, the prosthetic members include specific features that are designed to not be altered, substantially, during an implantation or use. For example, a prosthetic cup can be designed to incorporate or attach to a prosthetic liner that includes a high wall or an angle. Examples include the PAR5™ Acetabular Reconstruction System sold by Biomet, Inc., having a place of business in Indiana. The system includes high wall liners, angled liners, neutral faced liners and high-walled angled liners.